


The Stakeout Adventures of Noisy and Psychopath

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Theo are on a stakeout together.





	The Stakeout Adventures of Noisy and Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who wanted “Accidentally falling asleep together” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.  
> As usual, this started spiraling once I started writing. But the prompt is there.

Stiles' fingers tap against the steering wheel of his jeep. Theo doesn't know how long he's been doing it. Not that it matters.

It's been long enough that the sound is grating away at Theo's already limited patience. He does his best to remain calm though. They're already on shaky ground. Or at least Theo is. Something Stiles has no problem reminding him.

Hell, he's probably being annoying on purpose. Wanting to see how far he can push Theo before he snaps. Then he can run off to the rest of the pack with his I told you so's ready.

Theo sighs. He's not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Something wrong?" Stiles asks. He's trying for innocent, but Theo can hear the amusement in his tone.

"Nothing at all," Theo says. He puts on his own innocent face as he turns his head to look at him. "I'm just wondering how we're supposed to hear anything suspicious with all the loud tapping."

Stiles narrows his eyes. It's not telling him off. Theo is being completely reasonable. And he has a point. Something Stiles probably doesn't want to admit.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “It’s not as if anything is happening.”

“No,” Theo agrees. “And if there was something out here you most likely tipped it off with how noisy you are.”

“I am not noisy!”

“Stiles, if we looked up the word noisy in the dictionary your picture would be next to it.”

“Just like yours would be next to psychopath,” Stiles mutters.

Theo snorts, “Look, just shut up and keep still. There’s no reason this has to be completely unbearable.”

“Maybe I want it to be unbearable for you,” Stiles replies.

“Yeah I kinda figured that out,” Theo sighs.

He turns his attention back towards the window. The night is otherwise still and dark. It reminds him of the night he’d sat outside the animal clinic with Stiles when they were trying to figure out who was taking the bodies. Back then he’d been willing to use any situation to get to Stiles.

Now he just wants to get through the night without them being at each other’s throats.

Theo’s motives are good this time around. They have been for a while. It’s just hard getting Stiles to see that. Something he can’t necessarily blame him for. Theo was a bit of a psychopath back then. But he’s reformed. Or at least he’s trying to.

Now he really is interested in helping the pack catch the bad guys. He doesn’t like to admit it but he’s become attached. He even likes them. Especially the sarcastic asshole sitting next to him.

Theo sighs and closes his eyes, resting his head back against the seat.

It’s been hours and nothing has happened. He wishes they could just go get some sleep. But they still have another three hours at least before Scott and Liam take over.

He feels something nudge against his leg but doesn’t look up. “What?”

“You better not be falling asleep,” Stiles warns him. “You’re the one with the supernatural hearing.”

“It might be hard to believe, but I can still hear with my eyes closed.”

Stiles mutters something about him being an insufferable asshole and Theo smiles. “It couldn’t hurt you to get comfortable too,” Theo says. “We do still have a while.”

“Stakeouts aren’t supposed to be comfortable.”

Theo peeks an eye open to look at him, “Says who?”

Stiles shrugs, “I don’t know. Everyone that has ever been on a stakeout.”

“That’s because they’re not doing it right,” Theo tells him. He closes his eyes again when they start to feel heavy. It won’t do to let Stiles see how tired he actually is.

“And this is the right way?” Stiles asks him. He sounds closer than before, but Theo doesn’t open his eyes again.

“Mmhmm. All that’s missing is some coffee and food.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Good.”

“Hey Theo?”

“Yeah?”

Theo really should open his eyes. Despite his denial he can feel himself starting to drift off. Or maybe he already has. It’s the only explanation he has for the lips he feels pressed against his forehead and the whispered words from Stiles.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

* * *

Theo wakes up to a banging. It’s so familiar that he’s raising his hand to wave whoever is at his window off before he registers where he is. His eyes snap open.

He can only think for a moment about the fact that he has Stiles’ head resting on his arm before the banging starts up again.

He looks to the window to see Liam standing there, Scott by his side. Both look confused. But they’re smiling.

“So is this what you two do on stakeouts?” Liam asks him through the window.

Theo would roll it down, but that would involve moving to turn the car on. Something he’s not ready to do.

“As if either of you haven't gotten up to worse,” Theo retorts.

“Scott and Malia have sex during their stakeouts,” Stiles mumbles. “That’s why they can’t go together anymore.”

Stiles shifts slightly but still doesn’t move. Scott shakes his head, “We're here to take over. You two should go get some sleep.”

“Don’t want to move,” Stiles grumbles.

“So you worked out your differences then?” Scott asks.

Stiles waved a hand, almost smacking Theo in the process, “He’s an asshole but he’s my asshole. And comfortable.”

Theo wants to comment on the ‘my asshole’ thing but decides to let it go for now. But he knows he should say something. “I thought I was a psychopath?”

“Reformed psychopath,” Stiles says. “I saw you helping a girl get her kitten down from a tree. Psychopaths don’t do that.”

“Is he on something?” Liam asks.

“I think he’s just tired,” Scott says. “He probably shouldn’t be driving.”

“He won’t be,” Theo assures them. “As soon as I can extract myself I’ll drive him home.”

“Good,” Scott says. “You both look like you could use some rest.”

Scott watches them go, and then turns his attention back to Stiles. He’s watching him, his face guarded.

“Is there a reason you’re suddenly being nice to me?” Theo asks him. “And what was that whole ‘my asshole’ thing?”

Stiles sighs and sits up, running a hand along the back of his neck. “I may have realized a while ago that you’re not the same evil asshole you were. Now you’re just a normal asshole. But it’s still been hard. Especially after I moved back and started seeing you more and realized…”

“What?” Theo whispers.

“That I like you,” Stiles finishes. “More than I ever planned. And that scared me. It scared me up until you started falling asleep and I saw how soft you look. I realized I wanted to keep seeing you like that.”

“I think I’d like that,” Theo says, trying to push down the nerves threatening to bubble to the surface.

“Good,” Stiles smiles and leans in closer. “You can start by taking me home.” When Theo raises an eyebrow, Stiles rolls his eyes. “To sleep. Scott was right. We both could use some.” He pauses, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Something tells me if you’re good you’re going to need your energy.”

Theo leans forward, his hand coming up to the back of Stiles’ neck. He takes a chance and presses a light kiss to his lips, which Stiles chases with a kiss of his own. Theo smirks. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
